mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Healy vs. Jim Miller
The fight was Pat Healy's return to the UFC. The Fight The first round began. They both came out quickly. Healy landed a right uppercut. 4:35. Miller's southpaw, a left to the body, inside kick and a straight left. Miller landed a solid straight left. A nice left elbow and another. 4:15. Miller landed a right hook inside. 4:00. He landed an inside kick. Miller landed a left. 3:35. Miller slammed Healy to guard there. Healy landed a left. 3:15. Healy turning for an armbar there. Miller not worried. 3:00. Miller landed a left elbow, Healy went for an omoplata and lost it. Miller has like a back crucifix. He's going for an armbar over the top. Double wristlock. 2:15. Maybe a kimura too. He's turning belly down for it. 2:00. Healy escaped nicely and broke. 1:35. Healy kneed the body. Miller landed an inside kick and another, defending a double. 1:15 as Healy got it to guard. Miller worked a high guard. 1:00. Healy taking the back in a scramble defending a leglock, rights under. One hook in. Rights under. More there. Miller's up. 35 as Healy got like a 180 turning suplex, wow, and he has both hooks. Beautiful. Miller turned to guard, left elbow. 15. Healy's swelling over the right eye. "Triangle!" Healy thought armbar. Miller landed nine rights turning to side control as the first round ended, Healy got up wobbling and woozy. 10-9 Miller, great round. Healy's corner wants him to back Miller up. The second round began. Healy landed a right after eating one. He shot for a double, Miller stuffed it, Healy kneed the body. They clinched. 4:35. Healy tripped Miller. Over under. Clinch. 4:15 remaining. "Don't let him control your wrist." Healy broke with a right elbow. 4:00. Miller landed an inside kick. Miller missed a big left elbow. They clinched. 3:35. Healy kneed the body, Miller landed a right elbow. Healy got a nice double to guard. Healy landed a right to the body passing to half-guard, 3:15. Miller's face is marked up. He hip escaped to guard. 3:00. Miller thinking armbar. Healy defended well. Healy landed a right elbow. He passed to half-guard. 2:35, left elbow there. Miller working high guard. Healy landed a right. Two more there. A left and a right. 2:15 with a left. A left elbow and a big right. Healy passed to side control, three left elbows. 2:00. Miller regained half-guard. Miller trying to stand eating lefts. Healy taking the back. One hook. 1:35. Lefts under. Lefts under. He worked for the choke,he has it under the chin. One hook. 1:15. Healy mounting, thinking arm triangle, lost it, left elbow. Miller wall-walking out dodging an armbar, has Healy's back! Right elbow. 1:00. A right elbow again. Miller has an arm trapped. 35. Healy working a double, Miller dropped back for a guillotine in half-guard. Japanese necktie maybe. 15. They stood to the clinch, Healy kneed the body. Miller's marked up under the right eye. Healy kneed the body, that one hurt bad. The second round ended, 10-9 Healy. "Dig deep, stay in the center, away from the fence, that's his world. Use that jab to keep him away, Jim. We need this round." Might have been a low blow on that last knee. The third round began. Healy landed a short right early. Miller landed a right hook. Miller defended a double. "Dig deep Jim Miller!" Miller stuffed it breaking. 4:30. Nice exchange. "Body shot!" "Hands up!" 4:15 as Miller landed a right uppercut and a left elbow, they clinched. "Knee!" Healy kneed the body twice, they broke with 4:00 left. Miller landed a big inside kick. Healy landed a big counter left hook, kneed the body, worked a single. Might have been low again, Healy kneed the body. 3:30. Miller breathing heavily. Healy dragged him down to half-guard, short lefts. 3:15, more lefts. "Up up up up!" 3:00. Healy landed a left elbow and another. Another and another there. He worked an arm triangle. Lost it. 2:35 with another left elbow. Miller working guard now, high guard. Mission control. 2:15 left. Healy escaped with a left and a right, passing to half-guard. "Stay heavy!" Healy landing lefts. 2:00. Healy landed a left elbow and another. Lefts under, hard ones. He's taking the back. Lefts under there. 1:35. He has one hook, left under. Three more. Both hooks there. 1:15. Healy has the choke under the chin, oh shit. Miller thought about tapping, he thought about it, it's tight. 1:00, wow Miller's unconscious, that's incredibly impressive, wow. "Lol the winner by submission, JIM MILLER..." Healy reacts. Lol. "Oh excuse me.. PAT HEALY." Lol. "You not only got the victory over Jim Miller, you got the first screwup by Bruce Buffer in announcing a victory." Healy, "I've been waiting seven years to get interviewed by you, Joe Rogan."